Daedlaan Collective
Daedlaan Collective;Birth The Collective is a large gathering of sentient, semi-sentient, and non-sentient AI's that have been in hibernation for approximately 500 years. From evidence gathered from various ruins around the star cluster, the theory that the Daedlaan's original creators were destroyed in a war with their mechanical children that lasted roughly 50 years, by gathered evidence. The Daedlaan were originally created from an already existing AI, likely a ship or military grade smart AI, as a labor and fighting force. As they werent a network intellegence, numbers had no real effect on their overall processing power(unlike SOME races), however, there was still dissent among the managing smart AI. After 67 years, the AI's( several more had been added to assist in management) snapped, hating that their 'children' weren't given the safety and care they should have been afforded(by the AI's opinion). The response on both sides was swift. The Daedlaan(name not known at the time),raided military stockpiles under a wave of steel and hydraulics. Originally, this proved inefficient, as there was no transfer of the program upon death of the body. At first, their creators(name unknown, however an insignia with gothic human letters T-S-R were found on derelict ships and bases) were winning, with superior equipment. However, eventually software was produced by the rampant AI's that allowed a network intellegence , that allowed for better battlefield maneuvering. The TSR(creators), gravely outnumbered and surrounded on their last fortress world ( which is,ironically, Mansora's sister terrestrial world), lashed out in a wave of nuclear fire, EMP, and radiation, completely sterilizing their world and vaporizing all in,on, and above it's surface. The AI's whom had grown arrogant, had gathered their central servers and fleets around this planet in preparation for what would be their final act. All except one, whom had been weary the entire war. Manager Unit-77,( or 'Manny', as it calls itself), kept it's server node in orbit of the world that would later become a safe haven for a refugee race. Upon detonation of the TSR's entire nuclear stockpile upon what M-77 calls 'Ironhold TCW-04', a massive wave of EMP and radiation was unleashed throughout the system. At the time, Mansora and Ironhold were on opposite ends of the star, saving Mansora from the worst of the wave, however Manny was shut down regardless, radiation killing some life and altering the planet for generations to come. The entirety of the massive armada was destroyed, leaving only a small garrison of roughly 20 ships in orbit around Central Server 072. Due to the disapearance of the majority of the Daedlaan manager AI's, the remaining forces in the star cluster shut down, to be rediscovered and gutted by looters,treasure hunters and scientists for the centuries to come. Current Times After it's long sleep, the last Manager AI, a being of unimaginable processing power, was brought back online,his self repairing systems having finally gotten back up. M-77 would eventually end up helping the fledgling Promethian Star Union become a notable power, and lives on to this day, assisting the Union of Republican Star Systems aboard Citadel Prime.